In order to configure service to customers, utility companies are often required to access various infrastructure components. For example, such configuration can include activation, modification, or cancellation of customer services. Cables which contain multiple wires for transmitting data, voice, etc. are typically routed underground to neighborhoods for connection to individual households and/or service subscribers. The cables can be directed into a termination pedestal containing a connection panel which allows individual connections to be made to subscribers and/or households. Termination pedestals are typically in the form of a housing that can be up to several feet in height and positioned above ground level. Such termination pedestals are often subjected to vandalism or unauthorized access. Furthermore, they may be subject to environmental damage resulting from moisture or water.
Various localities have also enacted regulations which limit the size of termination pedestals, particularly in urban or environmentally sensitive areas. Some regulations further require positioning termination pedestals such that they are, or entirely, below ground level. It can be difficult, however, for a service technician to access and efficiently perform necessary operations when the termination pedestal is located partially, or entirely, below ground level. While complying with local regulations, such termination pedestals require an increased amount time to perform certain operations relative to those positioned above ground level.